Aku dan Hujan
by Hana Elriana
Summary: "Ketika hujan bercerita padaku, tentang kisah yang telah dikarangnya dalam hatiku..." Tiga kisah, tiga sudut pandang, dalam satu kenangan yang sama. Team 7 fanfiction! Canon for setting. Mina-san, saya kembaliii


**Aku dan Hujan**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Hana Elriana**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_Ketika hujan bercerita padaku, tentang kisah yang telah dikarangnya dalam hatiku..._

* * *

Hujan masih saja belum berhenti. Sudah satu jam hujan turun, beberapa menit setelah Kakashi-sensei berangkat mencari mereka berdua. Mereka yang sudah berhari-hari pergi meninggalkan desa, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ini. Aku hanya berteriak dalam hati. Bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui jawabannya.

Mengapa harus hujan? Mengapa? Hujan selalu membuatku merasa sedih. Langit menangis, dan aku merasa kesedihan langit tertular padaku.

Aku khawatir dengan mereka bertiga. Kakashi-sensei...apakah ia berhasil mengejar dan menghentikan mereka? Naruto...apakah berhasil membawa kembali Sasuke? Dan, Sasuke... Ah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi tentangnya. Semua terlalu menyakitkan buatku. Kakashi-sensei mengejar mereka, untuk mengembalikan mereka ke Konoha dan kembali berkumpul dalam Tim 7. Dan Naruto juga berjuang untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Aku? Aku sedih memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya di sini, mendengarkan gemercik hujan, dan...menangis.

Masih sangat berbekas dalam ingatanku, tentang kejadian di malam hari beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku dan dia, berdua, di jalanan itu. Bersama. Dia membelakangiku, dan aku menangis. Meminta dengan cengengnya kepadanya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan semua, meninggalkan Tim 7, meninggalkanku! Tapi, apa reaksinya? Ia tidak memperdulikan semua omonganku, pintaku. Ia hanya mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud dia mengatakan hal itu, dan yah...tetap pergi.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis bila mengingat hal itu, ini sudah yang—ah, aku sendiri tidak dapat menghintung berapa kali aku menangis karena sudah terlalu sering. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin jauh darinya. Aku tidak ingin melewati hari tanpanya. Tanpa kehadirannya, semua hampa. Semua kosong. Hatiku kosong kini, mencari-cari bagian yang dapat mengisinya. Dan yang bisa mengisinya adalah dia. Hanya dia.

Hanya Sasuke, dan keutuhan Tim 7...

Langit, tolong, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku menjadi tidak enak seperti sekarang ini karena melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai pikiran negatif apa-apa tentang semua ini. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Dan hujan, bila kau terus turun karena langit yang tetap saja menangis, tolong hapuslah segala keadaan tidak nyaman ini. Basuhlah hatinya yang kering dan panas, basuhlah hingga ia kembali lembab dan sejuk, sehingga ia bisa kembali pulang, dengan senyum yang terkembang...untukku.

* * *

"Baiklah, Sasuke, istirahatlah dulu. Besok kita harus memulai latihan bersama Orochimaru-sama."

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Sudah dua kali aku mendengar ini. Aku tidak tuli, tapi pria berkacamata ini tetap saja mengatakan bahwa besok aku harus berlatih bersama pria ular yang sekarang sedang memandangiku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku tidak suka pandangan itu. Pandangan penuh nafsu seekor ular yang menginginkan anak ayam. Menjijikkan!

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk di ruang remang-remang ini. Yah, remang-remang. Sangat tidak nyaman, setidaknyaman keadaan hatiku saat ini. Tapi toh ini tidak akan membuatku lupa tentang apa tujuanku ke tempat yang menjanjikanku kekuatan ini.

Aku dapat mendengar suara berisik di luar sana. Itu suara hujan. Hah, kapankah hujan berhenti? Aku muak dengan hujan! Hujan mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya kulupakan! Hujan membuatku merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku, dan itu sangat tidak enak! Aku mengingat tentang beberapa waktu yang lalu, tentang pertarunganku dengan bocah bodoh berambut kuning itu. Hujan telah mengakhiri pertarungan kami. Yah, aku lega, karena hujan telah menghapus jejakku agar orang-orang Konoha tidak mencariku. Tapi aku resah, karena hujanlah yang membawaku kembali mengingat hal itu! Mengingat sesuatu tentang bocah itu!

Dia sudah sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Dia lebih kuat dari yang aku bayangkan. Apalagi asap merah di badannya tadi, juga mata merah dan kukunya. Itu terlihat bukan seperti dia! Dia tampak...menakutkan.

Gila! Ini gila! Aku kembali mengingat Tim 7! Aku...aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Ini hanya akan menghambat rencanaku! Aku harus melupakan Konoha, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, dan...Naruto! Ya, aku harus melupakannya.

Berhentilah hujan! Aku tidak mau mengingat semuanya!

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia kehilangan Sasuke. Nanti akan kuceritakan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sudah—oh, dia sudah sadar."

Suara-suara itu membuatku terbangun. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa aku sudah kembali bangun. Aku berusaha untuk du—agh, sakit sekali kepalaku! Apa ini? Perban? Apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku menjadi mumi hidup seperti ini? Badanku rasanya sakit semua, sudah seperti ditabrak banteng.

"Ah, Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Kakashi-sensei menghampiriku, bersama seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya, Iruka-sensei.

"Yaaah, beginilah," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahuku pelan, karena rasanya sakit. Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei manggut-manggut. Aku kembali bertanya, "Kenapa aku diperban seperti ini, Sensei? Aku tidak akan bisa kemana-mana dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Eehh...," Kakashi-sensei tampak menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Namun setelah itu ia hanya tersenyum dari balik masker hitamnya, membuatku tambah bingung saja. Ia berkata, "Nanti saja ya kita cerita-cerita, sekarang kau harus istirahat." Ia menepuk pundakku. "Baiklah, kami tinggal dulu. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, kau tinggal teriak saja. Frekuensi suaramu sudah mengalahkan suara petir manapun."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu, mereka berdua meninggalkanku, dan pintu ditutup.

Aku memandangi kamar ini. Putih-hijau-warna warni buah-putih, sepertinya kamar rumah sakit. Yah, sangat benar. Baunya sudah sangat khas, dan aku tidak suka bau ini. Kamar rumah sakit adalah tempat yang menyebalkan. Aku selalu dilarang ini-itu, bahkan untuk makan ramen saja harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Huh, kenapa aku harus dibawa ke sini?

Tirai jendela di samping tempat tidurku terbuka, namun jendelanya tertutup. Aku dapat melihat gerimis di sana. Titik-titik awal hujan—atau mungkin sisa hujan, dapat terlihat jelas jatuh seperti ribuan jarum. Ketika aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke tubuhku, mataku tertarik oleh benda yang tergeletak di atas meja. Benda itu, ikat kepala dengan goresan di lambang Konoha. Tidak perlu berpikir lama, aku bisa mengenali siapa pemilik ikat kepala itu.

Ini miliknya. Aku tahu itu. Aku yang membuat goresan ini ketika ia terbang ke arahku dengan chidori-nya. Dan aku menyesal. Aku menyesal, kenapa aku tidak menghindar dari tangan kirinya? Tangan kirinya menghantamku, dan aku terjatuh.

Dan oh...inilah yang menyebabkanku berada di tempat ini. Aku...aku pingsan...

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang berhasil kutangkap ketika aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku jatuh bebas setelah dia menghantamkan tinjunya ke dadaku. Aku pikir aku akan mati saat itu juga. Arus deras sudah siap menenggelamkanku di bawah sana, dan siap untuk membawaku ke jurang kematian. Namun...aku ingat, sangat ingat...

Sebuah tangan meraih tubuhku dan membawaku ke daratan sebelah air terjun. Dan setelah itu semua gelap, aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa.

Kuremas ikat kepala milik Sasuke dengan erat, kuat. Rasanya sakit dalam hatiku. Rasanya aku kini telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh. Aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke pulang! Sakura pasti sangat marah padaku.

Lebih dari itu, aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah atas kebodohanku ini!

Gerimis berangsur-angsur mereda, membuat kamar ini menjadi hening. Aku masih meremas ikat kepala Sasuke, dan berharap agar aku bisa cepat keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali mengejarnya. Sampai dapat!

Lihat saja, Sasuke, aku pasti bisa membawamu kembali!

* * *

Begitulah, hujan telah menjadi saksi atas mereka. Hujan telah membuat cerita sendiri tentang hubungan mereka yang kini bagaikan terpisah oleh jurang dalam, dengan Naruto dan Sakura di tempat yang penuh cahaya dan Sasuke yang ada di seberang sana terselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Hujan boleh menghapus jejak-jejak mereka yang tertinggal di tanah. Namun hujan takkan bisa menghapus cerita karangannya dalam hati ketiga anak manusia itu.

_**End.**_

Hai, semua! Hana Elriana di sini. Salam kenal! Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke FNI ini... Setelah segala cobaan dan rintangan (halah!), akhirnya saya bisa kembali post fanfic. Yah, walau ini fanfic yang udah dibuat dari dulu dan belum sempet di-publish sih...

Tapi, apapun itu, senang bisa kembali ke FNI dan bertemu kalian! Semoga fanfic saya ini bisa menghibur teman-teman semua...

.

.

_**Saigo ni, kokoro kara, arigatou gozaimashita!**_

_**20120429, Hana Elriana**_


End file.
